Crimes and Attrocities of the Rebel Alliance
by Critias48
Summary: The movies portray the Empire as the bad guys, and the Rebel Alliance as the good guys. But, as in all wars, both sides commit crimes, and the Rebel Alliance is not the exception. Rated M for war crime content.
1. The three nautolans

A battallion of the Rebel Alliance was sent to the planet Glee Anselm, home to deceased Jedi Master Kit Fisto, in order to battle the Imperial Forces there. Under the orders of Captain Gaeriel Barrezz, a corellian, the brigade entered the system. He was known by his ability in aerial and land combat. However, while the rebels knew him for his victories and hability in combat, the Galactic Empire feared him because of his brutality, as well of the men and women under his charge. Though not proven, it was said that his fighters massacred 1500 geonosians when the planet was taken away from Imperial Forces. Another advantage, of his forces is that they battled as well as on air, land and water.

When the rebels entered, they attacked from air most imperial bases, and pillaged them, in collaboration with many nautolans, who resented the Empire.

The battle of Glee Anselm lasted three weeks. The nautolans welcomed the victory of the rebels. After the victory, through a holographic message, Capt. Barrezz himself issued an advice that they would vigilate every inhabitant of the planet, in order to detect Imperial Agents. The advice included to check the house of every resident in the planet, warning severe consequences if one of the residents refused to open the door.

Through two months everything worked fine. However, one day, while the captain was in his office, three of his men arrived there. –What happens? - he asked.

-We have captured three nautolids, who have refused to let us enter his house.

-Bring them to me- Barreez, a black haired young man, ordered, while spinning his chair. After some minutes, the three natives of the planet, who resembled Kit Fisto, were presented to him, with their hands tied to the back. –What are your names?

-Sachal Durga- said one of them.

-Romer Antares.

-Nif Traless.

-Why did you refuse my fighters to enter your house?

-Those are our houses; you have not the right to raid them just like that.

-If you had nothing to hide, you would have let my men enter. So that means you are something related to the Empire- said the captain.

-That´s not true!- Durga replied angry.

-Then, just let my men enter.

-Why? I have the right of opening my door or not to any people.

-If you tell me what is happening, I will let you go- said the rebel leader.

-You will get nothing from this, you are losing time- replied Romer.

-Wanna see if I am losing time?- asked the annoyed captain –Prepare these three for execution!- ordered Gaeriel –And please I want all the population to see that, so they serve as an example!- upon these orders were given, the Capt´s. men entered and took away the prisoners.

-But…- Nif Traless protested as he was getting away. Then Gaeriel took a little box from his desk, and went outside. He got over a water speeder.

The captain arrived were the prisoners were held. A large crowd was there, in a small island of an archipielago of the planet, and the rebel leader passed through it. Finally, he was in front of the crowd, and he began to talk, after ordering that the holograms were activated, so everyone, especially the Empire, would see what was going to happen, and they served as an example. –These three, Sachal Durga, Romer Antares, and Nif Traless refused to open the doors to my fighters, and that meant they had a kind of contact with the Empire I offered them to tell me what was going on and release them, and they refused. So, they will meet their punishment. I warn you that I am not a merciful person-. After this, he opened the little box, took out a lightsaber, and proceeded to ignite it, revealing a blue blade. He went in front of Traless, and told him –You still have a chance, regret, and you can go free.

-I am innocent- said the nautolid quite nervous –If you don't want to accept it, fine, but you have in your hands the life of someone who has done nothing, even with a sympathizer of the Empire, that is not the way of treating them- those were his last words.

-You, help me- said Gaeriel to one of the people on his battalion, and a man went in front. –Hold the tendrils of his head-. When the fighter heard the order, he did it, and pulled the head of the nautolan backwards. Then, the rebel leader placed his lightsaber on the neck of the captive –You two, watch, and reconsider your decision- he told to the other captured ones, and he slowly began to saw off the neck of Nif. Finally, the one holding the tendrils managed to hold the severed head in his hands, and showed it to the public. –This will be the fate of everyone who collaborates with the Empire!- the captain shouted. Then the man holding the head placed it on the back of the headless corpse, and Barreez went with his second victim, Romer Antares. –Do you regret?- he asked.

-I have nothing to regret-. Upon hearing this, Gaeriel with a swift blow struck off the head of Antares, showed it to the public, who shouted with joy. –This is the fate of every Imperial Agent!-, and he then placed the head on the chest of the deceased nautolan. He then handed the lightsaber to the other man at the front. –You know what to do, enjoy it- he said.

-Of course I will- he said, and he placed the blade on Sachar´s neck, and swung it three times before decapitating his victim with the swift blow. He picked up the head, turned off the lightsaber, and also showed it to the cheerful crowd.

-We will keep one of the heads, and you will expose the other heads wherever you consider good, and we will throw the bodies to the ocean- said the captain. The headless bodies were thrown were the captain said, and two heads remained in hands of the natives of the planet. The rebels present at the murder scene went back to the headquarters.

When they returned to the leader´s office, a young, blond attractive girl told him, -Good job captain.

-Thank you Amanoa.

-I like your determination when you behead those imperial agents. Like when you punished that way those treacherous ikotchis.

-Everyone has done that here in this battalion. Including you, remember when you seduced the imperial agent in Utapau, and then, off with his head! I like that attitude from you.

-I enjoy being like that- Amanoa replied –By the way, where did you get that lightsaber?

-Remember when we released the planet Mygeeto from Imperial control?

-Yes.

-When we looted the marine base there, we found that precious weapon, it belonged to Jedi Master Kidi Adi Mundi, who was killed there during the first days of the Empire.

-Great story- the girl replied.

Some days after the murder of the three nautolans, the rebels inspected the houses of their victims. Gaeriel received an hologram call. –What´s the matter?

-We haven't found any evidence connecting the three beheaded nautolans to the Empire- said the man on the hologram.

-Keep searching for it, perhaps they hid them very well, please continue searching for it- he said.

* * *

><p>Sorry for being off so much time. I will try to complete my carrie fanfic, perhaps write another, and possibly, a starwars and yugioh crossover<p> 


	2. The Virgins of Naboo

The Rebel Alliance battallion acting by orders of Captain Jacen Kulka, a human from Tatooine, had been severely criticized. Their acts had worried the main leaders of the Alliance, and they had been thinking of ceasing Kulka as a captain if those actions persisted. His men were known for abusing civilian women when they attacked somewhere, as it had happened in the mandalorian related terrestrial planet Concord Dawn, and those mistakes made the inhabitants side with the Empire, allowing the last to re conquer it, and until know, it remained in Imperial hands.

Despite that, they asked him to attack Naboo, planet that despite being neutral to the Empire and the Alliance, was seen as an imperial puppet, overthrow Queen Kylantha, and replace her with a totally anti imperial government. However, when they arrived, half of the inhabitants did not sympathize with them, even though, they conquered a portion of the planet. The months passed, and one day, they caught three young women distributing pro imperial panflets under the doors of houses. Their names were Janara Bonearm, a blond with blue eyes, Adi Enasteri, a red brunette with amber eyes, and Asha San, who had black hair and green emerald eyes. One of the rebels asked them –What are you distributing? Show it to me-, but the girls ignored him, causing him to ask a second time, obtaining the same answer, so he snapped his fingers, and a group of men went with him.

-What happens? - asked one of them.

-Please help me detain these three ladies- he said. The rebels took them to a wall, and sat them down with violence.

-Be more careful with women- said Janara complaining.

-Who told you to distribute those panflets? - asked the young rebel man, but the three girls remained silent. –Won´t you confess?- he asked for a second time. And during half an hour the ladies said no word, and that killed the man´s patience. –Gentlemen! - He said calling his fellow troops –Please help me with them- he said, tearing Asha´s clothes, and then the other troops did the same, leaving the women with nothing to cover but a small black bottom. Then, another rebel handed Adi a cardboard, which said in Naboo alphabet "I am an imperial whore". The girl lowered the sign, in order to cover her breasts, and with that she gained a violent spank, and she shouted out of pain.

-That sign must be above your head! - Shouted the rebel who had hit her –And if you complain or scream, it will be with the weapon-.

The time passed, and the men who walked by there said things like "with girls like that I would join the Empire". At a moment, a man passed and asked –How much the service?

-It´s free- one of the rebels answered. Then the man approached towards Jenara.

-No please! - shouted the girl in anguish.

-Shut up! - The rebel said hitting her with his gun in the butt.

Captain Kulka was in his office. He stood up from his chair. –Where are you going? - asked one of his men.

-To check up on another of your fellow mates- and after this, he left the room. He walked through the checkpoint of his troops. He walked and he saw Jenara, Adi and Asha quite weak, Jenara was lying on the floor, and the other two kneeling. –What happened? - He asked.

-Nothing, captain- the rebels said.

-Are you the captain of these men? - asked Adi.

-Yes, what happened? - replied Jacen.

-They abused us, humiliated us- answered Asha crying.

-What? My troops are incapable of doing that.

-Captain, we asked them who told them to confess who asked them to distribute pro imperial propaganda, and they refused.

-So they refused to confess- Kulka said.

-Yeah.

-They are all ours- the captain said, picking Adi by the shoulders and placing her against a wall, and he removed the bottom that covered her, and pressing his finger hardly against his victim´s navel.

After doing the perversions with the young women, Kulka said –Enough fun for today-, and the men left, leaving the three victims lying on the floor.

Sometime after the shameful incident, Adi learned she was the lucky girl; she was able to talk again, since they told her that Jenara was not able to talk again, it cost a lot to her to walk again, besides all the psychological problems and in the middle of desperation, she committed suicide, and that Asha got pregnant from the attack. She let some people know what the rebels did to her and her friends, and that generated opposition to them, and many people protested against the Rebel Alliance. In one of the protests, a cardboard said "At least the Empire respected our honor". Many began to rise up armed against the Alliance; however, they suffocated the opposition.

* * *

><p>Please suggest me some more war crimes. Btw, a possible Carrie and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX crossover is in my mind<p> 


End file.
